The Prize
by Hibiki12
Summary: Tsunahime feel betrayed by his father,grandpa, tutor and her guardians..Except Hibari the one that always with her... So they went missing one day. Two years later,How will be their reaction if they met them again in that fateful day! Check here
1. Chapter 1

Heeelllooo! This is my new story! So enjoy

* * *

 _Betrayed…_

 _Hatred…_

 _Sadness…_

 _That's only her can feel.._

 _She feel empty…_

 _She feel lonely…_

Federico, The son of Vongola Nono that said only his bone that found is alive and all of them are having party for him (Except Hibari because he didn't like crowding). Even her father treated Federico like his own son. He never like that to her. Her guardians that she think is her friend, ignore her and already being friendly with Federico.. . _It's hurt_

Right now, Tsunahime is at her room, staring at night sky with her partner, Natsu.

"Gao…"

Tsunahime smiled and patted Natsu "It's okay…Natsu.. At least I have you" Tsunahime hugged him and released him after a while

"Who says you alone omnivore…." A voice said

Tsunahime look behind to see Hibari

"K-Kyoya" Tsunahime startled to see him in her room

* * *

AREEE! It's weird! Since when Kyouya started to call Tsunahime 'Omnivore' and When Tsunahime started to call him 'Kyouya'. Let's go for little flashback~

 _At Italy, Vongola base_

" _Finally I got my strawberry cake" Tsunahime said and smiled_

" _You seem happy, Tsuna" Yamamoto said_

" _Ummm.." Tsunahime nodded happily_

" _Then see you later,Tsuna" Yamamoto leave the dining room_

" _Bye" Tsunayuki said_

 _When she wanted to test the cake, The table crack that cause the cake fall. She froze in the spot_

" _Oya Oya , you don't have to angry skylark" Mukuro said_

" _Shut up, pineapple herbivore"_

 _A tick mark appear in Mukuro head " Oya Oya you have guts skylark"_

" _ **You guys**_ _" A cold voice said that cause them to stop and see an angry Tsunahime_

" _Kufufufu….good bye" Mukuro said and he disappear in the mist_

 _Hibari wanted to escape but his collar is grabbed by Tsunahime_

" _ **Where do you think you are going!"**_ _Tsunahime said and smirked evily_

 _That day, Tsunahime punished Hibari for ruining her cake.. Since that day, He call her 'Omnivore'_

 _And for Tsunahime call Hibari 'Kyouya' here~_

 _Back to High school~_

 _At Sawada residence_

" _HHHIIIIEEE! I'm late!" Tsunahime jumped from her bed and rushed to the bathroom to changes clothes_

 _After that, She run downstairs to eat breakfast_

" _Mou! Reborn, you should wake me up"_

" _You are at High school now so wake up by yourselves, Dame- Tsuna" Reborn said as he take a sip of his coffee_

" _Bye, Mom" Tsunahime said as she walked outside_

" _Bye Bye" Nana said_

 _At outside~_

" _Good morning, Jyuuhime"_

" _Ohayou, Tsuna"_

" _Morning, guys..let's hurry or we will be late" Tsunahime started running_

 _They followed her and running. After awhile, finally they arrived at school and saw Hibari Kyouya stand in front of the gate_

" _Hello, Hibari-san" Tsunahime greet_

 _Everyone near them shocked. Dame-Tsuna is greeting Hibari Kyoya , the most fearful person in Namimori school_

" _..Hn" Hibari answered_

 _HE ANSWERED! That only that can students thought_

 _Skip until lunch~_

 _At disciplinary office_

" _Kusakabe" Hibari said_

" _Yes, Kyouya-san"_

" _Can you explained what's wrong with me?" Hibari asked_

 _Kusakabe blinked a few times" Can you explained more, Hibari-san?"_

" _I feel I see her with someone else, I feel angry and if she late, I can forgive her easily.." Hibari confessed_

 _Cue silence…._

" _I'm waiting for answer now" Hibari growled_

 _Kusakabe coughed "I think I have conclusion, Kyoya-san"_

" _What.." Hibari said_

" _I think you have fallen love for her" Kusakabe said_

 _Hibari eyes widened "…What? I don't have feeling like herbivores"_

" _But carnivores and omnivores have that feeling too, Kyouya-san" Kusakabe reasoned "It's normal, Kyouya-san. You feel jealous if someone being to closed to her and in my opinion, you wanted to make her yours" Kusakabe finished_

" _I see. Now you can leave" Hibari said_

 _Kusakabe bowed before went out from the room_

" _I will make you mine, Sawada Tsunahime" Hibari smirked evily_

 _Yup! He confessed to Tsunahime that day after school and surprisingly she accept. Actually she secretly like him too but she hide her feeling_

 _After 1 month they dating at Hibari office_

" _Hibari-san, are you done with your paperwork?"_

"… _Kyouya" Hibari said_

" _Huh?" Tsunahime look confused_

" _Call me Kyouya" Hibari said_

" _Sure, Kyouya" Tsunahime smiled "Then you can call me Tsunahime"_

" _Hn.." Hibari stand up and stand in front of her_

" _Remember, Tsunahime. You are mine" Hibari smirked and kiss her_

 _Tsunayuki eyes widened but melted in the kiss. After a while, they broke apart_

" _Then let's go home, Kyouya" Tsunahime said_

 _Hibari nodded_

 _They leave the room_

Flashback end~

* * *

Back at the present

"Why are you here, Kyouya? Shouldn't you at the party" Tsunahime asked

"I don't like crowding"

Tsunahime sweat dropped at his answer. How she can forgot that Kyoya hate crowding

"Ummm…. Kyoya.. I think you should go to Federico.."

Hibari twitched an eyebrow "Why should I go to some herbivores?!"

"…Because he… will became your boss…and you will be… his guardian" Tsunahime said

"No way" Hibari growled

"I only took order from one person only and it is you" Hibari said

"B-but.."

"No buts" Hibari glared at her

Tsunahime giggled "I should have known that you will act like this"

"…Hn"

"Hello there " A voice said

The both of them shocked to see Checker face standing in front of the window. Hibari already took out his tonfa.

"Herbivore" Hibari said as he charged at him and attack him

But Checker face easily dodge it

"K-Kyoya, stop it. He must come here because there is a reason" Tsunahime reasoned to calm him down

Hibari stared at him

"Your guess is right. I came here because there is a reason" Checker face said

"Continue" Hibari said

"I come here to bring an invitation for you" Checker face said

"And what's invitation?" Tsunahime said

Checkerface smirked and took out a mask that look like his mask. The mask color is silver and have a symbol in the mask.

Tsunahime stared at the mask and realized what he mean

"It's seem you know what I want now. I would like to invite you to join Scacchiere famiglia (Checkerboard famiy)" Checker face said

(A/N: Because checker face in Italy didn't change so i make checkerface famiglia became Scacchiere famiglia that's mean Checkerboard family. For your information XD )

Tsunahime jaw dropped and Hibari only glared at him

"W-W-What?! " Tsunahime stuttered

"What do you mean herbivore" Hibari said

"You know what i mean" Checkerface smirked

"B-But w-why me and what abut Kyouya?"

"Well...I have a reason why i want you to join my famiglia and if him, i don't mind if he want to join" Checkerface calmly said

Tsunahime sweat dropped and Hibari already have a tick mark in his head

"You seem noticed that you can use 8 flames at once and your eyes will be changes to gold and there will be a weird symbol in your eyes"

Hibari and Tsunahime eyes widened

"H-H-How" Tsunahime stuttered

Checker face chuckled "I have my own way to know about it"

"It's mean you are stalker,Herbivore"

"Beside there are 5 more people that are searching for you" Checkerface chuckled

Tsunahime confused

"If you already make your desicion, contact me" Checkerface said as he handed Tsunahime a card

"Bye" Checkerface jumped from the window and quickly dissapear

"How can he just vanished like that?" Tsunahime sighed

"Tsunahime, I believe i need explanation here" Hibari said

"Ummm...How i explained this...It's start after one weeks after my birthday. I as usual practise but suddenly 8 different flames appear in my finger. I panic and i run to my room as fast as i could. As i look at my reflection in my mirror, i saw my eyes became gold and there is some weird symbol in my eyes. I calm myself down and my eyes changes back to normal and the flames are gone" Tsunahime explained

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"I-I don't want to make you worry...Sorry" Tsunahime lowered her head

Hibari patted her hear "As long you are okay, i'm fine"

Tsunahime raised her head and smiled "Thank you, Kyouya"

Hibari narrowed his eyes "What about his invitation? Will you accept or not?"

"I-I don't know.. But what if i decided to join, what will you do?"

Hibari smirked "I will follow you, of course. Like i let what is mine taken away from me"

Tsunahime blushed "T-Thank you, Kyouya"

Hibari kissed her on the lip. Tsunahime shocked for a moment before kissing back. After a while, they broke apart

"If you already make your desicion, tell me" Hibari said as he walked towards the door

Tsunahime smiled "I will"

Hibari nodded and go out from the room

Tsunahime sit at her bed

"Gao~" Natsu jump and sit in Tsunahime lap

Tsunahime smiled and patted him "Thanks, Natsu"

After that, Tsunahime started to think and decided to refused the invitation but...

She being forced to handed the vongola ring to Federico and It's hurt.. Nono, Iemitsu, Reborn and her ex- guardians witness that. After she handed the ring to him, Nono and Iemitsu congralate him with her ex-guardians (except Kyoya that didn't appear), Reborn already appointed to be his new tutor and didn't even noticed her. They leave her alone..like she didn't exist

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why this world so cruel!_

 _She leave the room and run to her room crying..._

 _Did i do something wrong_

 _I didn't do anything wrong_

 _So why_

 _Why they leave me alone_

 _They ignored me_

 _Like i never existed in this world_

 _It's hurt_

 _It's hurt so much_

Tsunahime cried so much that day and decided a desicion that will change her fate forever

* * *

Meanwhile at someone mansion

5 people are clenched their head

"It's seem the queen is hurt" The first one said

The other four nodded

"She's sad too" The third one said

"Relax, She will be here anytime and we will serve her so we mustn't make her sad but we will make her happy" The fourth one said

The five of them smiled

"That's right" The second one said

"I really can't wait to see her~" The fifth one said

All of them nodded

* * *

Two days after that accident at the park

Tsunahime is sit at the swing and Hibari leaned at wall and they are waiting for someone. Checkerface appear in front of them

"So Tsunahime,Have you decided?"

Tsunahime raised her head to show the mask that similiar to Checkerface mask

"I accept your invitation...boss"

Checkerface smiled victorily

"What about you?" Checkerface asked Hibari

"I will follow her, herbivore" Hibari said

"Then welcome to the family" Checkerface said

* * *

At Vongola mansion

They are all having dinner. Suddenly, the door is open and there is someone rushed to go inside

"Everyone, we have a big trouble" The person is one of the mafia in vongola fagmilia named Rico

"What is it?" Nono asked

"Tsunahime-sama and Hibari-sama are missing" Rico said

"WHAT!"

 _This is the prize for you all for leaving her and you will get it soon..._

* * *

That's the end of the first review, favorite and follow this story!


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I'm back with new chapter. I hope you like it~

* * *

For your information about Tsuna new guardian~

Takumi ,a boy that have personality carefree and easy going .He has blue eyes and green hair and he is 19 years old. He is Tsuna sun guardian

Shina , a girl that always laugh over small thing. She is also the youngest. She has red hair and purple eyes. She is Tsuna lightning guardian

Akame ,a girl that have personality carefree too. She has black hair and red eyes. She is 18 years old. She is Tsuna Rain guardian

Ryou, A boy that have serious personality and a little bit easy going. He has silver hair and black eyes. He is 20 years old. He is Tsuna mist guardian

Ringo, A girl that have really serious personality. She has brown hair and silver eyes. She is Tsuna storm guardian.

Although there are more mystery about them!

You know the last….. It's Hibari Kyouya so I don't need to explained. By the way, Kyoya is 20 years old and Tsunahime is 19 years old.

* * *

Now Let's go to the story!

.

.

.

 _Preview_

" _Everyone, we have a big trouble" The person is one of the mafia in vongola fagmilia named Rico_

" _What is it?" Nono asked_

" _Tsunahime-sama and Hibari-sama are missing" Rico said_

" _WHAT!"_

 _This is the prize for you all for leaving her and you will get is soon..._

* * *

2 years later at Scacchiere mansion. Yup, it was so peaceful...really peaceful

KLANG!

Or not...

A sound of steel clash at each other can be heard

"Kyouya! I told you don't fight with Takumi!"

"But it's fun to see them fight,Tsuna-nee" Shina giggled

"HAHAHAHA It's really funny" Akame laughed hard

"Is it funny?" Ryou asked

"It's not" Ringo said bluntly

"We just sparing with each other,right?" Takumi said

"Hn...Shut up herbivores" Hibari said

"Huh..." Tsunahime sighed "If you don't stop fighting this instant, I will triple your paperwork" Tsunahime threatened them

That effect them instanly. They stop fighting and their weapon is gone, like the fight never exist

"That's better" Tsunahime said

"Nee..Tsuna-nee, I'm hungry" Shina said. Right after she say that her stomach growled

"Let's eat then" Tsunahime said as she walked to dining room with her leaving 5 people behind

"Okk...Shall we go too?" Akame asked

With that question, everyone rushed to the dining room except Hibari as always...

At dining room

"Ahhh~ The food is always delicious" Tsunahime said

"Tsuna-nee is right" Shina nodded as she continue eating her food

"Indeed" Ryou said

"It's really, really delicious" Takumi nodded

"Hn..." Hibari said

"That's right" Ringo said

The door opened to reveal Checkerface that smirked

"Ok,guys. I have something important to say" Checkerface said

All of them turned serious at that statement

"You all will attending mafia school that the head principal is Uni, the sky arcobaleno and... Vongola will attending there too" Checkerface simply said

All hell break loose...

After that statement, Tsunahime widened her eyes and slammed the table

"Dad!" Tsunahime said

(A/N: Tsunahime is the adopted daughter of Checkerface~)

"Tsunahime, you will meet them sooner or later... So can you handle it?" Checkerface said

"...I can if you want me to" Tsunahime pouted

Checkerface smiled and patted her "Thank you, Tsunahime"

He leave the room "Then good luck~"

"That stupid father of mine" Tsunahime whispered but everyone can hear her

Tsuna's guardian only stayed silent because they are in serious situation here. They want to see who is the one that dare to leave their misstress or more precisely their princess XD

Tsuna didn't hate their anymore. Percisely, she already forgive them but Her dad, Byakuran, Yuni, Enma and even Dino told them that this is trial for still can't forgive them... but Tsunahime already persuade them to forgive them.. beside it's Tri-Ni-set wish too

* * *

Sky, the one that being leave alone

Only cloud with her

Soon, the another guardian broken down

And regret their choice

But it's the trial that

They have overcome with

Soon, the time will come

Old and New together

The broken bond will be fixed

But it's the sky choice

* * *

Meanwhile at Vongola mansion

Everyone are eating their lunch peacefully...No one talked with each other.. Just eat their own food quietly until Reborn came

"You all will be enter mafia school that is lead by Yuni and you will start tomorrow" Reborn said

"B-B-But Reborn-san..." Gokudera said

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down Gokudera" Yamamoto said

"That's right to the EXTREME" Ryohei shouted

"Shut up Turf-Top" Gokudera shouted

"What was that, Octopus-Head!" Ryohei shouted louder

"Kufufufu... It's okay Chrome..." Mukuro tried to calm down Chrome

"H-Hai...Mukuro-sama"

"Shut up, you guys. You are noisy" Federico said

Everyone became quiet and get back to their seat. Reborn took this oppurnity to contiinue

"In this school, You guys will be train to improve your teamwork and trust so you will be a good famiglia family. I don't accept complaining" Reborn said as he leave quickly

"Tch... Why should i go there. I'm strong enough, It's just that my guardian that weak" Federico sighed

Everyone flinched to hear that word but Mukuro only glared at him and Federico noticed that

"What?" Federico asked to Mukuro

"Kufufufufu nothing " Mukuro said

"Tch... I'm leaving" Federico said

Everone just stayed quiet. Suprisingly, Lambo who the one that break the silence

"...I miss Tsuna- Nee.." Lambo said as he started crying

"We too miss her, Lambo..." Yamamoto as he comforted Lambo

"Extreme..." Ryohei said

"Jyudaime..." Hayato said

"Bossu..." Chrome said

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro said

' _But she will never came back...because she is already dead'_ All guardians thought

After the news about Tsuna and Hibari are found Tsuna bodies after a few months in some unkwown place. When they saw her corpse, Everyone broken down. Hayato didn't smiled anymore only regret that shown in his eyes. Yamamoto as always smiling but his smiling is fake. Mukuro and Chrome gave a distance between other guardians. Lambo didn't laugh as many as in the past. Everyone regret to leave her alone...They should have known that she is lonely, that they have to stay with her side..They already made promise with her but..they broke it...they betray her...they only want to say one sentence to her _'Sorry for leaving you, Tsuna'._ Not only that, after Federico became the new Vongola Decimo. Simon, Millefiore, Giglo Nero, Chiavarone decided to not became the ally of Vongola Family anymore. They became the ally of Scacchiere family that made 2 years ago but there are really powerful and if someone tried to hurt their princess , you will pay the price.

(A/N: Tsuna's corpse is only illusion XD)

They went back at their rooms...

* * *

 **At Gokudera's room**

He only lay down on his bed and stared at the he started to remember his memories..

" _Jyuudaime, Is this for me?" Gokudera said as he look at the box that Tsunahime gave him_

 _Tsunahime nodded "It's your birthday right? It's your present from me"_

 _Gokudera really happy that Jyuudaime remember his birthday "Can i open it, Jyuudaime?"_

 _Tsunahime smiled "Of course, it yours after all"_

 _Gokudera open the box to reveal a bracelet that has symbol storm on it and he raised it._

" _...This is..."_

" _Uuummm, i don't know what should i gave you but that the only thing that i think...You don't like it?"_

" _No, That's not right, Jyuudaime. I really like it. Thank you Jyuudaime" Gokudera bowed_

" _I'm glad" Tsunahime smiled_

He only can cried... because he is failed to be her storm and her right-hand-man.

' **The storm; one that fiercely blows away everything failed to be with his sky'**

* * *

 **At Yamamoto dojo**

Yamamoto now practising his sword to relief his stress. He only can remember of some of memories

" _Nee, Yamamoto. So you like it?" Tsunahime said_

" _A-Are you sure Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he scanned the dojo_

" _Of course, it's yours and i put your father sword there so you won't feel lonely"_

" _T-Thank you, Tsuna" Yamamoto started crying_

" _It's okay... I think your father as my family as well" Tsunahime said_

" _Ahhh...Tsuna" Yamamoto said_

Nwo he only can regret what he did...'Why i leave her alone!' He thought and cannot to stop the tears flowing from his eyes

' **The rain; one that washes away everything even failed to wash his and his sky pain'**

* * *

 **At Lambo room**

He look at the picture where everyone smiled and when his sister still with him _'Tsuna-Nee…I miss you'_ He thought and tears start flow from his eyes

" _Nee…Tsuna-Nee… You know my own father kill my mother in front of me and he wanted me to die…" Lambo confessed_

 _He think if he said the truth she will hate him but it's otherwise. She hug him_

" _Don't worry Lambo. No one here want you to die. If there is, they have to step over my dead bodies. I won't llet my precious little brother to be killed or lonely,right?" Tsunahime said_

 _Lambo cried and hug her tight and She patted him until he fall sleep_

He still remember that moment because she is the one that give him light to live and she accept him as her little brother..

'I'm sorry Tsuna- Nee….PLEASE COME BACK' He thought desperately

 **"The lightning; one that harshly strikes everything cannot even spark anymore"**

* * *

 **At Mukuro training room**

He is right now training his illusion with regret shown in his face

 _"Vindice,i want to discuss something"_

 _"What is it, Vongola Decimo?"_

 _"Can you release Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsunahime said with serious face_

 _"Sorry,but we can't do that" Bermuda said_

 _"Why cannoy you release him?" Tsunahime said_

 _"Because He already broken our rules and we cannot let him being outside. He is too dangerous" Jager said_

 _"I can make sure that he won't do anything wrong at outside world" Tsunahime narrowed her eyes_

 _"And what will we have in return?"_

 _"You can put me in your prisonn or anything as long Mukuro is free" Tsunahime said without fear_

 _Bermuda chuckled "Very well"_

 _After that, Mukuro was released from Vendice prison_

 _"Kufufufu, You will regret this Sawada Tsunahime" Mukuro said_

 _"You must fight with Kyouya if you want to possessed me" Tsunahime said_

 _"Kufufufu..." Mukuro laughed but inside he is grateful to Tsunahime because she is the one that made him free_

Now he only can dazed off and regret what he has done

 **With Chrome**

Chrome now only stared at her reflection at the mirror..Because if it isn't because her bossu, she will be always using a illusion organ but now she has her own organ and it's because her bossu

 _Chrome is in the bed hospital...waiting for her bossu. But, someone suddenly open the door and Chrome shivered. It was her parents_

 _"Ooii! You stupid child! Do you steal money from anyone!" Her father said_

 _"That's right! We will be in trouble if you steal!' Her mother said_

 _Chrome shivered "..B-B-But i d-don't steal m-money f-from a-anyone"_

 _"Then explain how you can pay for your operation!" Her mother shouted_

 _"Heh! She must seduced rich person" Her father said bluntly_

 _The door opened to reveal Tsunahime_

 _"Huh? Umm, who are you two?" Tsunahime asked after she see them_

 _"Tch..We are the parent of this brat!" Her father shouted_

 _"Ummm.. and why are you here?" Tsunahime said as she walked forward_

 _"Nothing! We just check-up here and some of the doctor talking about a girl that will have operation because she get hit by car and she has purple eyes.. We got curious and found out that she is our child" Her mother said_

 _"Then.. you should be happy that your daughter will be health soon" Tsunahime said_

 _"Huh! It's better if she died" Her father said_

 _"We plan to throw her to orphanage anyway" Her mother said_

 _Chrome already wanted to cried...Tsunahime eyes shadowened by her bangs_

 _"You guys, i dont care you are Chrome parent or not. Leave now and never came back" Tsunahime said_

 _"Huh! It's should be our line. This brat is my child! I can do whatever i want to her" Her father said_

 _Suddenly, Killer intent filled the room. Chrome parent shivered and Chrome didn't mind it because the killer intent avoided her_

 _"I said leave now, you bastard!" Tsunahime stared at them darkly_

 _Chrome parents didn't waste any second. They ran from the room_

 _"Thank you, bossu.." Chrome shyly said_

 _Tsunahime smiled and her killer intent dissapear "It's okay , Chrome. If they came back, tell me. I will help you"_

 _Chrome nodded_

How can she leave her alone! Her bossu...The one that gave her real organ not illusion one. She can't think anymore and cried

" **The Mist, one that cannot be captured became visible"**

* * *

 **At Ryohei**

As always, he calm himself by training. He still depressed. About what? Of course, about his sky. The one that his acknowledge to be his little sister. He even help Kyoko! How can he leave her in pain?!

 _"Onii-san, are you okay?" Tsunahime asked_

 _"I'm extremely fine, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted_

 _Tsunahime narrowed her eyes and said "You are lying"_

 _Ryohei became quiet_

 _"What happened, Onii-san?" Tsunahime said_

 _Then Ryohei started to talk about his problem. It was about Kyoko. After she listened to Ryohei explanation, she help him_

 _"Thank you to the EXTREME for helping me!"Ryohei shouted_

 _"It's fine, Onii-san. I'm glad to help" Tsunahime smiled_

 _He punch the wall until the wall crack. His tears flowing from his eyes. Now he regret for leaving her to be alone_

" **The sun; one that illuminates the sky fail to accompany his sky"**

The guardians regret what they were doing and They wish that they have a chance to fix it. None of them that that wish will be granted…

* * *

OK! CUT.. That's the end of the story~ I hope you review, favorite and follow this story. Hope you like it and sorry for the wrong grammar! Wait for the next chapter XD


End file.
